


一拍即合

by JoanneTST



Series: 他们相识于一家酒吧 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneTST/pseuds/JoanneTST
Summary: 这次是作为万物起源的酒吧相遇一夜情下辈子再好好过的前传
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, 率宽
Series: 他们相识于一家酒吧 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112723
Kudos: 6





	一拍即合

想不到我也会有这一天。从玄关到卧室，从衣着整齐到被扒下裤子，夫胜宽脑子里满满都是这句感叹。

这个想法的指向有两层。其一，他正在一个认识不到四小时的男人床上，而其中他们接吻的时间累计大概就有六十分钟。向来正直的济州岛儿子打飞机那么多年，从来没想过自己也会亲身实践一夜情。自家大哥种的橘子可能都在为他的堕落而哭泣。

其二，他，夫胜宽，首次一夜情的对象就是位惊天动地的大帅哥，卢浮宫在逃雕塑，撕开泰塔尼克号银幕出来的杰克。初次相见的时候，对方任何行为都牵动着整个酒吧里所有人的心，但最后被他领回家的是夫胜宽。如果那些橘子能见到这位帅哥的脸，它们不仅会停止哭泣，可能还会像当时在场观众一样酸上许多。

时间调回近四个小时前，尹净汉正在昏暗的灯光里教育夫胜宽：“人生苦短，想做的事情都要去做，包括爱。”等夫胜宽瞪大眼睛摆手表示自己不想恋爱时，亲近的同事哥哥对他眨眨眼：“不恋爱就不能做了吗？今晚就帮我们胜宽找个人暖床。”说罢又点上一轮龙舌兰，力求让酒精降低小孩的道德标准，并开始在酒吧里点兵点将般询问夫胜宽意见。

也不是没有注意的人，夫胜宽想。角落卡座里有几个穿着休闲的年轻人，虽然都相貌出众，但其中那个混血男孩根本是长在他审美上，配上轻松又随性的姿态简直叫人移不开眼。希望不是夫胜宽自恋，那人似乎也一直看向他们这边，期间甚至和他对视了几次，用那双明亮的琥珀色眼睛。

细心如尹净汉自然留意到他的目光，拉着他就往角落里冲。没有人会拒绝像尹净汉这样漂亮的人主动搭讪，他们便自然地落座，期间尹净汉还使眼色示意他坐在那人旁边。当其他人都盯着尹净汉时，混血男孩主动用纯正的韩语跟他搭话：“你长得很可爱。可以叫我Vernon。”

“你也很好看。我是胜宽。”夫胜宽几乎是下意识地回答。他向来不太擅长应对夸赞，尤其是这样的直球，搭配酒精几乎是直接上头。吵闹的音乐让他们不得不把头凑在一起聊天，虽然谈话内容完全没那么重要，但他们却越靠越近，仿佛不想错过对方一个字。当他们的大腿开始隔着布料相互摩擦时，Vernon把手搭在他的肩上，手指轻轻扳过他的头，当着整个酒吧的面用舌头撬开他的嘴。

等他们喘息着分开时，全桌人的目光都早已聚焦在这对没羞没躁的年轻人身上。他不认识的人们纷纷向Vernon起哄，而尹净汉则对他扬起一边眉毛——不试一下吗？夫胜宽道德防线全面奔溃，在冲尹净汉点头并确定对方一个人留在酒吧没事后，便跟着这位刚和他当众激烈舌吻的陌生人回了家。

\--  
路程很短，夫胜宽也不记得他们具体是怎么从酒吧到公寓楼的。他知道这很不安全，但这不是他的错，因为一路他们都在抓紧机会接吻。等红灯的时候，等电梯的时候，甚至等Vernon开公寓门的时候。

“钥匙在我口袋里，”Vernon把夫胜宽按在门板上，在他耳边低声进行最后的确认，“如果你不想进去，我不会强迫你。”

让公序良俗见鬼去吧。夫胜宽踮起脚，第一次主动地吻向对方，还大胆地将手指伸进对方的牛仔裤前袋里。口袋有点深，给他摸钥匙增加不少难度，而且他发誓自己除钥匙外还摸到个坚硬得古怪的东西。

尽管脸红得发烫，他还是成功将那串钥匙塞进房主手里。门打开时他差点顺着门往后跌到，腰和屁股却被Vernon有力的手臂捞住。他被整个腾空抱起，双腿像考拉一样盘在对方腰上——他们当然还在接吻，因为那感觉简直该死的好。

想不到我也会有这一天，夫胜宽被平放在床上时还在想，但他之后就再也没有办法分神了。Vernon附身下来后便开始啄吻他的锁骨，还在不安分地解他的衬衫扣子。夫胜宽不知道自己颈部会那么敏感，只能小声呻吟着，将手指插进Vernon的发间。

夫胜宽意识到自己裤子被脱掉时，Vernon在舔弄他的前胸，不时发出色情的水声。不用看，他知道自己的乳头肯定立起来了。当对方用牙轻轻磨起他的乳头时，他忍不住发出一声低叫。

“你不喜欢这样吗？”Vernon抬起头看他，眼神无辜得像小鹿斑比，嘴角却还带着点潋滟水光，引诱夫胜宽对欲望臣服。

夫胜宽认命般地叹口气，捧起身上人的脸轻轻亲了一下：“我很喜欢。你不用每次都跟我确认，其实，粗暴点也没关系。”

他们之间气氛确实有点奇怪。夫胜宽想象中和帅哥的约炮是干柴烈火，对最后活塞运动的热情大于一切调情和前戏；可眼前这位大概是从小接受西方利他主义教育，把他身上每个敏感带摸清后都照顾得明明白白，让他舒服时自己还带着点克己禁欲气息。单纯的享受让夫胜宽有点不习惯，甚至有点愧疚。

在又一次被咬住耳垂时，夫胜宽终于忍不住翻身骑到Vernon腰上，伸向皮带的手因为急促的呼吸微微带着颤。Vernon好整以暇地欣赏他的动作，眼神直白，尽管夫胜宽试图忘记自己身上现在只剩下内裤这件事。

当Vernon配合地摆腿褪下紧身牛仔裤时，夫胜宽觉得自己已经被看光了，更别提这一番动作差点让他直接坐上对方胯间，那里的热度烫到他脸红。“你...”他开口缓解尴尬，却不知道该说些什么，只觉得该称赞下他之前的付出：“技术很好。”

“是吗，可你刚刚反应都很僵硬。”像是得意于自己的洞悉力，混血男孩挑眉的样子几乎算得上恶劣。

被看透的夫胜宽恨不得掉头就走，Vernon却直接撑起身，就着这个姿势把夫胜宽整个抱进怀里，抬起他的下巴又追上去吻。夫胜宽这才注意到他们之间的体型差，也注意到对方的手指已经塞进他的内裤边。

第一根手指进入体内的时候，夫胜宽整个人都往上躲了一下，肩膀却又被罪魁祸首扣下继续接吻，手指也探得越来越深。身后的感觉有点奇怪，可唇间的唾液交换很舒服，直到他甬道里的敏感点被Vernon发现。

那一刻，夫胜宽几乎是带着哭腔发出一声鼻音，而他的约炮对象显然不愿意放过他。第二根手指顺势插入一起狠狠欺负起那个小点，让身体主人弓起背，呻吟间喘得不行。Vernon的另一只手沿着他的脊柱凹陷一路按下去，最后揉捏起他的臀肉。这一切都很爽，但还是不够，因为他不想一个人舒服。

他明明还发着抖，竟也能摸到床沿早备好的安全套。Vernon接吻的时候会闭上眼睛，这正好让他有机会撕开包装，并为Vernon罩上那层塑料膜。向下撸动的动作显然有惊到Vernon，而夫胜宽鼓起勇气，回应他一个大胆的wink：“进来吧，我不想一个人高潮。”

真正插入的时候，两人同时发出声满足的叹息。Vernon很喜欢他的屁股——夫胜宽在酒吧那个吻前就有幸知道了这件事——因此夫胜宽主动跪着翘起屁股，作为之前一系列前戏的贴心回报。同时，这样他也好将脸埋进毛毯里。

夫胜宽不太想让Vernon看见他做爱时意乱情迷的样子，因为他现在被顶得真的很爽，加上Vernon还在有技巧地照顾他的前面。双重快感让他的腰越塌越低，最后只剩胯部没和床贴在一起，那还是因为Vernon紧紧扣着那两团臀肉不放。

也许是被夫胜宽混乱状态下无法控制的呻吟指引，Vernon每一次抽插间都能更用力精准地戳到那个点，并发现了夫胜宽喜欢被打屁股这件事。他似乎很中意夫胜宽这个性癖，因为他一连打了好几次，期间呼吸声也渐渐变沉。他们在做爱间的话都很少，这很好，不是每个人都喜欢反复确认爽不爽的复读机炮友。

“胜宽，”最后还是Vernon先开口，“我能看着你的脸吗？”

有什么能不能的，夫胜宽吸吸鼻子想，你这肱二头肌分分钟就能把我翻过来。他侧过头从散乱的发间看Vernon，并轻轻把一只手臂伸向对方的方向表示同意，显然不知道自己这幅样子有多么勾人。

Vernon没有马上退出并拉他翻身，而是附身就着夫胜宽的变扭姿势亲他。夫胜宽觉得自己的腰都快被压断，只能侧头逃掉那些铺天盖地的啄吻，再撑起身往前爬了几步。他这番努力的确让Vernon退出来了，却带出令人害羞的一声“啵”。夫胜宽就着跪爬的姿势不敢回头，最后在Vernon的轻笑声中重新被仰天放倒在床垫上。

现在的夫胜宽双腿分得很开。他的手原本只是抓着枕头，但大概是被操得有些脆弱，他忍不住摸向Vernon的后颈，好把身上的人搂在怀里。Vernon开始也只是在温和的抽插间欺负他的乳头，可这个拥抱仿佛无声的鼓励，让对方突然抓过他的脚踝，将他的左腿架上肩膀，又开始新一轮更加激烈的冲撞。

夫胜宽以为自己会在前后夹击下更快高潮，可对方在翻身后就只顾捅他，让他快感层层累计，却永远离顶峰差上临门一脚。他也试图自己弄出来，却在被发现意图的瞬间就被箍住手腕——Vernon单手就可以把他制住。

这也是为什么，当Vernon终于再次伸手摸向他的分身时，夫胜宽没几秒就尖叫一声射得一塌糊涂，被架起的大腿还可怜地发着抖。他眼前变得雾蒙蒙的，身体却更敏感地感觉到后穴里的变化：整个安全套前端硬硬地堵在他身体里，Vernon那根东西的热度却低去不少。他的确没有一个人高潮。

西方人的能力诚不我欺，夫胜宽把脸埋在手臂里进行贤者时间，深刻感到如此享受一夜情的自己非常垃圾。但不得不说，这场性爱的长度堪比马拉松，仅一次就让他身心无比满足，恨不得现在沉沉睡去。

他很中意Vernon的这张床，一旁的毛毯触感也很舒服。遗憾的是，在他的刻板印象里，一夜情是不该过夜的。Vernon可能正在洗手间处理安全套——或者只是在躲他，所以这大概是他起身穿衣服并潇洒离开的最好时机。

深谙社会生活的夫胜宽叹口气，裹着毛毯开始四处搜索他的衣服。天知道他们之前脱衣服时有多激烈，他竟然半天无法定位自己的内裤位置。等他终于锁定到堆疑似自己的布料打算起身时，突然腿一软，整个人往地上坐去。

一双手稳稳地接住他，又把他抱回床上。换上睡衣的Vernon坐在床边歪着头看他：“胜宽，我替你找了套睡衣。”

睡衣，等于，今晚可以住下？夫胜宽脑子有些转不动。不过夜是因为他觉得应该如此，但既然Vernon看上去业务比他熟练，说不定过夜才是市场行情。

察言观色第一名的夫胜宽套上那件对他而言有些宽大的T恤，假装没有注意到对方并没有给他拿睡裤的恶趣味——衣服反正能罩住屁股。他最后替Vernon整理了下乱糟糟的头发，像小孩一样开开心心地抱着漂亮玩偶入睡。

醒来时已经快中午，身旁已经没有那个好看男孩的身影。夫胜宽起身换衣服——这次没有再跌到地上，并在出门时发现餐桌上放着双人份的餐具。该死，不会首次约炮就被对方亲朋好友捉奸在床吧。

正当他打算溜出门时，他的奸情对象叼着片吐司从厨房出来，左手端着盘子，右手还拎着罐果酱。于是他又受邀坐下来享用早餐，以此安抚他因纵欲而超过十二小时没有进食的身体。

就在夫胜宽为面包涂果酱的时候，Vernon递过自己的手机，礼貌询问的样子和昨天床上的恶劣判若两人：“我可以要你的电话号码吗？“

也不完全是恶劣，夫胜宽输入手机号的时候想，毕竟Vernon昨晚的确一直有在礼貌询问他的感受，甚至有点纯情。但因为某些直觉，他总觉得这人像披着金毛皮的狼，让他放松警惕后，诱惑他沉溺在情欲里。在Vernon前，夫胜宽从不知道自己可以对欲望那么诚实，诚实到愿意交换手机号码的地步——就连他都知道这代表着愿意成为长期炮友。

“其实我本名是崔·Vernon·瀚率。”餐桌对面的人突然开口，同时夫胜宽收到一条来自陌生号码的短信，里面是那一长串名字里三个韩文字的拼写。“既然我叫你胜宽，你愿意的话也可以叫我瀚率。”

夫胜宽对他微笑，同时把那个手机号存为Vernon，犹豫几秒后又改为V——他不想在炮友身上浪费太多感情。

很久之后，夫胜宽终于承认，他最初的否认、逃避和不抱期待全是一种自我保护，因为他从一开始就对崔瀚率心动。


End file.
